cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo (film)
Scooby-Doo is a 2002 live-action film based on the popular Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon of the same name and was the first of the Scooby-Doo live-action films; Scooby-Doo was created on screen using computer generated imagery (CGI). The film was directed by Raja Gosnell and written by James Gunn. It was produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle for Warner Bros. Pictures. In 2004, this film was followed by a sequel, entitled Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Premise Having been broken up for a couple of years, the gang is brought back together to solve the strange going-ons at scary-themed resort. Plot After solving the case of the Luna Ghost, Mystery Inc. argue over Fred taking credit for Velma's plan, and the group breaks up, leaving Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, to take care of the Mystery Machine. Fred becomes a celebrity, Daphne a martial arts expert, and Velma a NASA employee, while Shaggy and Scooby remain beach bums. Two years later, the gang are reunited (against their wishes) as each is individually invited to Spooky Island, a "frightfully" popular theme park owned by Emile Mondavarious. Mondavarious tells the gang that students are mysteriously becoming mindless Zombies and only utter pop phrases. Of course, Fred, Velma and Daphne do not agree to team up and so they go in different directions. Shaggy falls for a girl named Mary Jane, while Velma discovers of a group of so-called demons that inhabit the island and seek revenge. A man named N' Goo Tuana and a masked wrestler try to spook Velma, but she ignores them. Daphne finds a voodoo man who tells her not to go the Spooky Island castle but she goes anyway. Scooby gets attacked by a demon, but escapes him. The gang investigate the castle and Fred and Velma discover an odd kind of "training" video as if there were real monsters living on the island. Daphne discovers an odd item called the Daemon Ritus, and Shaggy gets gas to make Scooby's fur fall off and farts in front of Daphne and Scooby does not like the smell and he tries to tell him about Daphne.The bad guys nearly track them down, but the bad guys get the wrong guy. After they leave, Shaggy farts and he gets burnt in Velma's fire. Unfortunately, the demons attack and kidnap a bunch of tourists including Fred and Velma. The following morning, everything seems to be normal, until Fred appears to be a zombie. Daphne is captured and becomes a zombie as well. Shaggy, Scooby and Mary Jane flee from the chasing zombies, but Scooby discovers that Mary Jane is a monster in disguise. Scooby falls down a hole and Shaggy follows. He discovers a pool full of protoplasmic heads. He rescues Fred, Velma and Daphne from the pool and then spies the Daimon ritus. Velma is the first to return to her body and then discovers that the demons were inside their bodies and died when they were exposed to sunlight. Velma also discovers that Fred and Daphne are in each other's bodies. The gang is reunited, except for Scooby, and randomly switch bodies until they return to their own. They then encounter the voodoo man who explains that the demons will rule the world for 10,000 years if they get their hands on the Daemon Ritus and complete their ritual (the "Darkopolypse Ritual", as said by the voodoo man). But they also need a purely good soul as well: Scooby-Doo. The gang set up a trap to save the world and destroy the demons but it messes up and Fred and Velma discover that Mondavarious is the main villain. Shaggy knocks Mondavarious out and rescues Scooby. Velma and Fred find that Mondavarious is a robot and the one manipulating him is Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo who wanted revenge on Mystery Inc., for abandoning and banning him years ago. Scrappy morphs into a giant monster named Scrappy Rex and he chases Scooby and Shaggy about. Fred and Velma flee from his minions while Daphne fights the wrestler on top of the island. Eventually, the gang's plan succeeds and Scrappy Doo is defeated. Shaggy finds the real Mondavarious in a hole and the police arrest Scrappy and his minions. But before the gang can even relax, the news of another case for them arrives. In the meantime, Scooby and Shaggy get their free all you can eat meal, and Scooby desperately tries to find a way to stop overheating after eating a jar of chili peppers. Videos .]] Cast Others - see http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0267913/fullcredits#cast%7CIMDb full cast Category:Cineclub (Discovery Kids Movies) Category:Cine Cartoon (Cartoon Network) Category:Mediamass